Buzz Buzz's Past
by Crunch Cap'n
Summary: The sad tale of Buzz Buzz's past.


Buzz Buzz's Sad Tale By: Cap'n Crunch Chapter 1: The Kidnapping It was a beautiful day for a walk in the totally awesome year 198X, and that's exactly what Buzz Buzz, who's name was currently George, and his family were doing. It was the sunniest day Winters had ever seen. So George was skipping about as many 6 year olds do when something he had never seen before caught his eye. It was a flower. A flower in Winters! George had heard of these things and his parents had read him stories with them in it, but he had never had the experience of seeing one. So overwhelmed by this magnificent thing George accidently wandered off from his parents, and the trail. Now George did not know of any persons/things named Giygas. This was his first mistake. His second mistake was believing that a periscope was a flower. Now George's final mistake would have been fatal for any normal person, but George was different, Giygas needed George though he didn't know it yet. George walked up to what he believed to be a flower and tugged it. Suddenly with a quick whoosh George was pulled underneath the Earth. Bound for doom was certainly what most people would be thinking if they were in George's predicament. Now when George reached the bottom he met the person he would soon be opposing to all of his ability. Giygas met him here, or at least Giygas in his borrowed human form. Giygas immediately was overcome by the little boy's PSI power. Now Giygas soon tried to taint the boy's mind, but came across a small problem. George had a mind, like Ness' or that of an escape mouse, that was impossible to turn evil. Now Giygas had a new plan. He had his lead scientists work on a cloning device and his other scientists to work on a time travel machine. George had no idea what was going on, he was content in the little room that Giygas had supplied and the holographic parents. Soon though would come the time that Giygas would scar young George for life, but in turn cause his own destruction.  
End Chapter Chapter 2: The Immunity of Morals Though Giygas, our antagonist, had tried he could not get George, our protagonist, to forget things trivial to Giygas like morals, sympathy, empathy, conscience, piety, friendship, and courage. This puzzled Giygas as this was the first time he was not able to taint some one's mind as well as scared him. He assigned his worst scientists, the only currently available ones, to work on this riddle of a mind, the project was appropriately named The Immunity of Morals or TIM. Now Giygas had other things on his mind, his scientists had finished their cloning device. Giygas assigned them to their new task, creating a super strong robot, with chips where a brain would be blocking out those trivial things that stood in his way. There were quite a few problems with Giygas' plan. One was that the pure heart of a child, George in this case, was actually able to soften Giygas' heart to a degree. Giygas had actually played with George, Giygas told himself it was just to keep the boy content until the harvest would take place, but it really did give him a feeling of joy, which weakened him to an extreme amount.  
End Chapter Chapter 3: End of the OATDE Nightfall came quickly. The OATDE was at work at retrieving their newest weapon. In a way the Organization Against The Destruction of Earth was just as evil as Giygas. They kidnapped young children and recruited them into their army to fight Giygas. They weren't even very good at it. Compared to the power he would gain Giygas was still an infant and yet still he eluded the OATDE.  
"Captain, the machine has arrived from Dr. Andonuts' lab." said recruit Henry B. Mills "Excellent. I'm sure Dr. Andonuts knows this is strictly business and we don't really want his son to have, a "accident." said Captain Thomas Lojko. The recruit nodded and went off. Captain Thomas walked over to the machine, and tested it. It worked perfectly. Great, now in just 3 days we can take the weapon he said to himself.  
"Sir Giygas, sir Giygas there's another uprising of the OATDE our spies have reported a new weapon capable of finding and destroying our base!" said Giygas' most powerful ally, the Master Criminal Caterpillar. Do not worry. I have been to lenient with these fools, now they die! The Master Criminal Caterpillar shuddered, he hated it when Giygas spoke to him in his head.  
Screaming men and woman ran around flailing their arms as the camp of OATDE had lit in flames because of a freak lightning bolt that hit a tree and set aflame to the tree which then spread quickly. 571 casualties had already been reported, and Captain Lojko's shoe was aflame. All in all there is not much to report. All but 3 of the OATDE members lived, and the rest seeped into the ground where Giygas turned them into zombies. It was a sad day for Mother Earth, she does not like bloodshed.  
End Chapter Chapter 4: The Assault begins/Giygas' big mistake Giygas had just received information that the super strong robots were ready. Excellent thought Giygas, now I can create my super army. Now with his cloning machine ready and the robots set in place Giygas went to get George. George went willingly with whom he believed to be his friend. Giygas strapped George into the cloning machine and stuck the required piece of a star to power it up into the fuel tank. George asked many questions of Giygas, all were ignored. Little did George know he was the main ingredient for the creation of Giygas' army.  
"Do not fear little George, I'm just making a few robots, you like robots don't you?" Giygas asked George.  
"Yeah, Mr. Andonuts made some and showed them at my school!" said George really excited.  
"Okay then, it will just take a while." Giygas replied with a sly smile. Now arises Giygas' final mistake. Had he given his robots, which he would name starmen because of the needed star to fill the fuel tank, the information he needed to give them AFTER putting George's brain/PSI abilities in he could have avoided many problems and he might have even won his war of destruction, but this was not the case. Giygas had given the information to the starmen BEFORE cloning George's brain. Now Giygas' scientists had messed up, the transfer of the brain went both ways, so each time a clone was made George learned more of Giygas plot/personal information/information of the base he was now situated in. This enabled George to realize the true evil of the fiend holding him capture, it also made him learn of Giygas' cruel murder of his parents and his use of time travel sending the starmen into 199X to attack. George vowed to kill Giygas or help in his destruction in any way possible.  
End Chapter Chapter 5: Operation A-wall Soon after learning of Giygas' evil plans George also learned of tidbits of information which could help him escape Giygas' clutches and soon enough fight back. George learned Giygas' starmen's patrolling schedules, weak points in the base, Giygas' nappy nap times, and exactly where the base was situated (under a point in Summers which would eventually become known as the Stoic Club.) Now George also was able to find some weapons and assemble an armor of sorts. It was August 22, 198X and George planned his escape. First off, getting out of his cell. George had managed to get a magnet strong enough to pull the keys from the guards pocket to his hand, this was the easy part. Easy, easy not too fast George, George though to himself. Whoosh! Clink! George managed to get the keys out of the guards pocket and onto the ground.  
"oh must have dropped these." said the starman guard. Darn though George, oh well second times the charm. Indeed George was right, this time he managed to get the keys and escaped. Now he slowly snuck around walls and corners. Finally about 300 feet from the point to plant the dynamite which would blow him out of there he set off the alarm. Starmen from all directions popped out. George engaged them in battle. He fought them off well but he couldn't take it. Suddenly one of the starmen did something they were never supposed to do around George by orders of Giygas. The starman used PSI. Upon being exposed to PSI George realized his powers and used a quick PSI Lightning and then made a dash for the exit. He quickly planted the dynamite. Yes I'm going to make it! he thought. Suddenly Giygas appeared.  
"So George, leaving after all I've done for you?" He said, in a truly courage shattering voice.  
"Yes, Giygas, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" George said, in a very wavy non confident voice.  
"Hahahahaha, You're dead!" Giygas shouted and then pulled out a ray. Suddenly a huge crash was heard the dynamite pulled through! George was trying to jump out when Giygas shot the beam by accident. The beam hit a rock, causing this rock to have a faint glow which would eventually be the rock we all know today as the Stoic Club Rock, and reflected off it then it hit George. Now if the beam had hit George without reflecting off the rock and having some of its power absorbed it would have killed him, but because it did hit the rock it turned little George into a beetle.  
End Chapter Chapter 6: George's Calling George soon formed a new organization like the OATDE but a much better. Plus it was a lot less evil. George went to Dalaam and mastered his PSI powers. Though he still remained as a beetle since the effects of the ray were irreversible. So he gained his nickname Buzz Buzz. It was the year 1986. Buzz Buzz was taking a short walk in the brisk air of Springsons. Suddenly one of Giygas' henchmen appeared and shot him with a time travel ray! Buzz Buzz was sent to the year 200X where he found the world in total destruction. He knew of a prophecy though, and this gave him hope. Buzz Buzz searched for someone who could help him travel to 199X and warn the prophetic children. Soon enough he found someone willing to help save the human race.  
End Chapter Epilogue/Earthbound Instruction Manual CALLING EARTH Imagine the earth as you know it changing overnight into an alien planet where people are not what they seen to be, and where familiar places suddenly become foreign. That is exactly the situation that Ness finds himself in when the is awakened by a thunderous crash that rocks his house violently.

THE MIDNIGHT MYSTERY Nestled in his cozy bed at his home in the small town of Onett, Ness is lost in dreams of cookies and brightly wrapped birthday presents when, suddenly, a violent crash breaks the peaceful silence of the night. Sitting bolt upright in bed, he rubs his eyes, then rushes downstairs to find out what could have caused the tremendous tremor that ripped him from sleep. Also alarmed, his mother is already downstairs. Ness is eager to investigate, and his mother reluctantly allows him to leave, but only after he changes out of his pajamas.  
Once outside, Ness finds his small town all abuzz over a meteor that has crashed to earth just a short distance from town. The police have constructed roadblocks at all entrances to the town, and no one is allowed to come or go. When he tries to get close to the crash site, he finds it, too, blocked by policemen who tell him to go home and go back to bed. Near the scene, he also runs into his bothersome neighbor, Pokey, who is pestering the police. After talking to everyone, including one man who claimed to be the first person on the scene, Ness returns home to report his findings to his mother, then he goes back to bed. Just as he drifts back off to sleep, though, someone pounds on the door. He opens it to find a distraught Pokey on the doorstep. It seems that while Pokey was hanging around the crash site, his younger brother, Picky, disappeared. Because Pokey was supposed to be taking care of Picky, Pokey knows that he's in big trouble if he doesn't find his brother and take him home before his parents return. He begs for Ness's help.  
Ness agrees to return to the crash site in the meadow near town. He sets out with his dog, King, and Pokey. At this time of night, with the police busy in town, monsters are lurking in the shadows. The boys fend them off with King's help, and when they reach the meteor, sure enough, they find Picky. They plan to high-tail it home, but before they can leave the area, an eerie column of light pierces the dark sky just above the meteor, and they hear a peculiar buzzing voice address them.  
Buzz Buzz, the bee-like creature behind the voice, tells them that he has come from ten years in the future, to be exact. He tells of devastation at the hands of Giygas, the universal cosmic destroyer. He says that the people in the time and place he comes from tell a legend that says, "When the chosen boy reaches the point, he will find the light. The passing of time will shatter the nightmare rock and will reveal the path of light." Buzz Buzz believes that Ness is the chosen boy, and that the meteor portends that Giygas's evil plan has been set in motion on earth. He believes that if Ness begins to counter Giygas immediately, he might have time to save the earth from devastation. The legend also says that three boys and a girl defeat Giygas. He advises Ness that three things are of utmost importance: wisdom, courage, and friendship.  
Buzz Buzz joins them as they head home, and it's a good thing, too. On the way, they're attacked by Star Man Jr., one of Giygas's henchmen. Buzz Buzz protects the boys using a psychic shield during the ensuing battle. When they defeat Junior, Buzz Buzz warns them that they'll be facing not only soldiers sent by Giygas, but also humans and animals that have been possessed by Giygas's evil forces.  
When they reach Pokey and Picky's house, their parents are already home, and the two boys are in big trouble. They're sent to their room, leaving Ness and Buzz Buzz to deal with the angry parents. Buzz Buzz isn't around for long, though Pokey's mother mistakes him for a dung beetle and promptly grounds him with a fly swatter. In his waning moments, Buzz Buzz gives Ness some final advice.  
He whispers, "To defeat Giygas, your own power must unite with the earth's. The earth will then channel your power and multiply it." He tells Ness of eight points, or sanctuaries, that he must visit. And with his dying breath, Buzz Buzz gives Ness the Sound Stone, a sacred stone that records the songs of the sanctuaries. Now Ness must pursue the adventure on his own, and following the advice of Buzz Buzz, he sets out for the city of Onett and the legendary sanctuary known as Giant Step. 


End file.
